Angelus Bloodlust
by AngelusBloodlust
Summary: The war between Heaven and Hell ignites throwing the worlds of Heaven, Hell and Earth into chaos. What happens to those that find something other than bloodshed and hatred on the battlefield?
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

Chapter 1: Gift or Curse?

It was normal, the pain. The tears had stopped flowing years ago, she had learned to bottle herself up, and not let those that caused her pain see it.

"ABOMINATION, SIN, MONSTER, MISTAKE," The men and women screamed

The cloaked girl moved stiffly the lashing the villagers had gave her made her movements slow, and stiff. A small cry went unheard as the mob caught up again, and a thrown rock caught her in the arm. She knew they were going to cage her again, and maybe do worse, to her.

"Please leave me alone," The young women pleaded, but the villagers descended upon her using sticks and other various objects to hit her.

The teen somehow crawled away from the enraged people, and spread her gray wings attracting the attention of the villagers once again. She flew low to the ground as the villagers hurled their instruments of brutality at her, but she was out-distancing them already.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He woke up the sheets clinging to him. His body soaked with sweat from another troubled nights sleep.

The door opened almost silently

"Renesis was it that dream again?" An elderly man asked his voice full of caring

"Yes it was Grandfather; she was in so much pain. It hurts my heart watching her," Renesis said his balled fists tightly gripping the sheets

"My boy, no my young man, sometimes things are meant to be seen to impress upon the viewer something," The elderly man went on wanting to tell Renesis more, but knowing not to at this point

"Do you think she is real? I mean it's like I feel her fear and pain," Renesis said trying to calm himself after his haunting dream.

"You should not dwell on it to much, for all you know it may have been just a dream," _Grandfather said not knowing what more to say_ "Anyway it is time for you to get ready, I hear that your squad has been assigned another mission," The old man saddened at the thought.

"Ok I will be ready in a few minutes," Renesis said running his hand thru his dark red hair.

He reached into the closet and grabbed his uniform the crimson armor was light as to not hamper his speed, but strong enough to with stand most normal attacks. Lastly he picked up his Fathers sword, his eyes glazing over remembering the past. He stood quickly strapping the sword on his back, looks into the mirror adjusts the straps and walks into the main room of the house to say goodbye once again to his grandfather.

"Grandpa I am leaving, I will be quiet if this turns into another late night," Renesis said his hand turning the door knob

"Be careful, and be safe," Grandfather said, the words were spoken so many times they came out without thought now.

"You too," Renesis said and then he was out in the bright light of Eden.

He walked down the path till he came upon the headquarters; upon entering he was greeted by the usual stares and dirty looks. It hadn't always been like this, but ever since he had come of age and his lineage had been traced, the older soldiers took a quick dislike to him. He only knew bits, but it seemed his father was the cause though he could not see how.

"Renesis come this way," an attractive blond receptionist said leading him into a side room

He realized he was the last one to get here

"Sorry for being late Sir," Renesis said saluting his superior officer who stood in front of the room

His fellow squad members gave him the looks like the others, but he paid them no attention as he took a seat.

"Men, again we will be executing an attack against the rebellion. It seems in recent days they have begun constructing a new fortress on the edge of their territory. This is a direct threat to our eastern flank and the towns within the vicinity. You will spread out and converge upon the enemy at noon tomorrow. The trip will be about 10 hours non-stop so pack light, you all will meet outside the eastern wall of Tanis and prepare. Do any of you have questions?" The Commander asked almost rhetorically

"Sir if I may," Renesis said standing up at attention

"Yes what is it?" The Commander said his voice showing his annoyance at being actually asked something

"What are our targets? More precisely are we just attacking the enemy soldiers or will it be like last time?" Renesis's fellow squad members looked at each other knowing where this was going

"Targets?!?! Your targets are the banished people if they are on the construction team at the fortress or near it they should be slain. I thought I made this clear last time I explained this to you," The commander said his face red with anger.

"Sorry Sir I remember that next time," Renesis apologized as the Commander left the room.

A fairly muscular man with many scars stood up and walked in front of Renesis

"Renesis how many times do I have to tell you the enemy is the enemy no matter where or who they are, they are all marked so telling them apart should not be a problem. Having such sentiment on the battle field is pathetic of a Seraph Warrior," Renesis's Sergeant said, his patience wavering at repeating himself again to the young soldier.

"Sorry sir I just do not see the point of killing the civilians when they are just doi," he never finished the sentence

The hand came before he finished the last word punching him in the jaw hard, he fell to the ground, but stared back his deep red eyes flaring in anger, he knew better than to retaliate against the Sergeant, but his every muscle begged him to redeem himself. He watched his fellow team mates holding there weapons hilts and handles preparing to slay him should he react. He lowered his gaze and stood, and walked into the hall as the laughs and scornful remarks of his fellow soldiers followed him out the door.

-Outside-

"AHHHH," Renesis screamed as he punched a tree outside of headquarters

"Hey I wouldn't do that, you may break the tree," A teen around his own age said

"I would just leave, if I were….Mathias you idiot. You could have said it was you." Renesis said as he rubbed his bleeding hand

"Well would I have been a friend if I had interrupted your fight with that oak over there," Mathias said smiling as he pointed to the tree and the stain of blood that had been left behind.

"I guess not," Renesis said still cradling his cut hand, as he laughed at Mathias' dry

Humor.

"You know we leave in 10 minutes right, I heard the others, don't worry they are stupid, and the Sergeant was just blowing off steam you know that." Mathias said patting his friend on the back.

"Yea I guess, but I still feel like punching him in the face," Renesis said grinning thinking about how it would feel to pay the Sergeant back.

"You have enough problems without thinking that way, why do we just get back in there and get ready. It's going to be a long flight; you think you can handle it?" Mathias said knowing that Renesis was still new to flying long distances.

"Yea I have been practicing my Grandfather has helped me practice a lot," Renesis said proud he had mastered it so fast.

"How are your wings by the way," Mathias asked for the hundredth time

"Besides there color, they are fine. Do you think people are mad at me for that?" It was a question that plagued him since he had spread his wings for the first time 2 months ago

"I don't know, but let's get ready. I see our squad assembling over there," Mathias said pointing to the armor clad soldiers gathering around the Sergeant.

"Ok men we meet at the meet site outside Tanis in 10 hours we will prepare camp eat and go over the battle plan. We will leave in pairs to minimize the possibility of suspicion. Is that clear?" The Sergeant said looking directly at Renesis who had just walked over.

"YES SIR" The squad yelled in unison

"Then lets go remember pairs of two or three." The Sergeant called as he unfurled his wings

As always Renesis was with Mathias, which didn't bother him at all he preferred his only friends company. In fact Mathias was the only one who thought about the people they were sent to kill like he did. Though people and the banished people were two separate things. They both unfurled their wings Mathias's a standard white with a few yellowish feathers mixed in. As Renesis unfurled his wings the remaining squad members gave Renesis scornful looks as his blood red wings stretched to their full wingspan of 14 feet. Mathias looked on in awe, but soon turned his gaze knowing it would make his friend uneasy. The wings were what set him apart from every other Seraph, none had ever had his unique coloring his hair, eyes, and wings were seen as something lesser, even though he was the only one ever known to have this unique coloring.

"You know Renesis I never get tired of seeing your wings, amazing," Mathias said admiring the unique coloring

"Thanks, lets go I guess," Renesis said feeling uneasy about the subject of his difference from the others

He leapt into the air flapping his powerful wings to gain altitude before he and Mathias flew toward Tanis


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

* Well to the few who ever did check out my work, DD and SW I thank you, to all others who read my fanfic. This is my first work I did almost a year ago I recently decided to actually put forth effort into it this time so I hope you enjoy. *

Chapter 2: The Crimson Cascade

Flying for only the past two months had never grown boring for Renesis, on the other hand Mathias had been flying for six months so it was a little less exciting for him. They had just passed the half way mark and dusk would be coming soon, as they flew with the sun at there backs the light illuminating them as the flew passing over farms and small villages, some owned by humans and others by fellow Seraphs.

"Hey Mathias," Renesis said

"Yea," Mathias said cocking his head to look at Renesis.

"Do you ever have doubts about why we are fighting? I mean I have no problem killing soldiers, in fact fighting gives me a rush, and I like it. My problem is just in having to kill civilians. I hate killing defenseless people." Renesis said not wanting to look at his friends face

"Listen Renesis, you have to think of it as simply following orders, besides they are the banished you should not care so much about them," Mathias said a little concerned at the way his friend was talking

"It's just they have Black wings and are seen as a lesser breed of seraph, most of our people have some form of white wings, but I have red wings…. where does that leave me?" Renesis said fearing Mathias reaction

"Your Grandfather was a decorated soldier in the previous wars, and you are his grandson, simply put you may be different, but lineage shows you are one of us." Mathias said trying to act a little sympathetic

"I guess, but back to my main question do you ever have doubts when killing civilians?" Renesis said looking at his palms remembering the past slaughter.

"Renesis just stop ok, you know this is a job and a dangerous one at that. I may not agree with the Sergeant on a lot of things, but he is right! There can be no sympathy on the battlefield. So please stop talking like this, my God you are a Seraph Warrior not some child anymore," Mathias said his voice strained as he tried to stay calm at his friends doubtful attitude.

"Sorry Mathis I shouldn't have mentioned it?" Renesis said, a little disappointed at Mathias reaction

"Once we hit the three quarter point in a few hours we will rest for an hour, then get back to flying so we can make it by midnight to Tanis." Mathias said wanting to change the conversation

_The Mathias I know never acted this way, I wonder what's up with him, Renesis thought to himself_

The next hours were spent flying in silence neither wanting to be the one who breaks the tension, the night had already cast them into darkness and Mathias had barely seem the break point, they landed silently and quickly found some old logs sitting around to sit on. As they sat neither spoke just let the silence envelope them and calm their nerves.

"Mathias" Renesis said realizing something was not right .

"I know, stay quiet we are surrounded" Mathias said trying to count the number of threats now encircled around them

"What should we do?" Renesis said his hand grasping the hilt of his sword

"Get ready." Mathias said grasping the hilt of his own weapon "Who are you?" Mathias shouted into the woods

"We are 7th Squad, who are you?" A well-muscled man said stepping out into the small clearing

"Seventh Squad, 7th Squad of who" Mathias said unsure what 7th squad this was.

"Castle Ineous, and you two look to be Eden Soldiers," The man said as fully emerged from the shadows his long black wings saying everything Mathias and Renesis had suspected

"Renesis get ready" Mathias said drawing his sword

It was fast as expected eight black wings erupted all around the two, their swords and spears glinting in the moonlight. Renesis and Mathias stood together ready for the fight. The first soldier a muscled man carrying a sharp spear thrust it towards Renesis's chest, Renesis countered and quickly sidestepped before thrusting his sword deep into the mans stomach. Mathias desperately battled against two opponents as the rest of the Ineous group waited for an opening too attack. As quickly as Renesis had disemboweled the one soldier, another came to replace him, from his side he did not have time to dodge as the opponents sword slammed into his shoulder, Renesis's armor prevented the loss of his arm, but the pain was immense he fell to his knees gripping his bleeding shoulder. As the man lifted his sword to finish Renesis off, a sword suddenly emerged from the mans chest. The man fell forward showing Mathias, his sword covered in Renesis's attackers blood quickly returning to parry the blade of yet another enemy. Renesis stood quickly using an upward slash to cut apart an advancing enemy. Another man quickly rushed in to replace his mutilated comrade, a precise block by Renesis met this, the man kicked out connecting with Renesis's chest knocking him back into a tree. Dazed Renesis picked himself off the ground his shoulder and back badly aching from the damage they had received. Renesis's eyes glowed red an animalistic grin spread across his lips, suddenly a sound like thunder echoed shaking the tree's the man approaching Renesis suddenly fell apart his blood literally exploding out from the many cuts. The remaining assailants and Mathias turned to look as a red-eyed Renesis took out another enemy without the man even having time to lift his sword to attempt a block. Like the previous this man erupted in a cascade of blood. Mathias disemboweled his opponent finishing him off then turned to the leader of Squad 7. It was fast even with Mathias looking at the Leader he barely caught a glimpse as Renesis rushed the man, the man held his sword defensively not having a chance to see where the attack would come from. Renesis struck head-on, the man's sword being cut through by the shear force of Renesis's swing. As the man was cut in half Renesis caught a glimpse of the man's mind through their swords, this man was looking for his princess. And then the blood erupted out the leaders back following the exit of Renesis's sword.

"Renesis what was that?" Mathias asked shocked at his friend's technique and strength.

"I tapped into myself, my Grandfather had helped me unlock it before I got my wings and became a soldier, but since I got my wings I could not use it till today. I do not know why," Renesis said cleaning the blood off his sword and rubbing his lightly bleeding shoulder.

"We should go they may not have been alone, we left a lot of blood in the open if they smell it we may get into a fight we cannot win." Mathias said looking at the carnage of the battle especially the mutilated corpses of Renesis's opponents. What had his friend become?

"Lets go, by the way Mathias please keep this to yourself, but this man was searching for something. No not something someone his Princess. I felt it when I broke his sword," Renesis said shaking the blood off his wings.

Mathias worried about this news, but kept quiet as they took off quickly putting the scene of the fight behind them. Soon they would reach Tanis and be safe. They flew again in uneasy silence, going over the battle in their heads.

"O God no please stop! STOP IT leave her alone," Renesis began screaming as his wings crumpled and he fell thru the treetops.

"RENESIS!" Mathias screamed diving into the trees after his friend.

Renesis had landed in a pile of dirt and as Mathias reached him he could see multiple cuts and scratches bleeding lightly as his friend lay there unmoving.

"Renesis come on get up, RENESIS get up!" Mathis called shaking the red haired angel

Mathias turned around quickly seeing a cloaked figure step out from behind a tree. Mathias pulled out his sword ready to protect Renesis from this threat.

"Shit if only we were a little farther," Mathias said knowing they were but a half hour of flying from Tanis.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

*Well to the few who ever did check out my work, I thank you, to all others who read my fanfic. This is my first work I did almost a year ago I recently decided to actually put forth effort into it this time so I hope you enjoy. *

Chapter 3: Complications

The figure was trembling, the cloak in was shrouded in was torn and ragged. Angry screams could be heard in the woods, loud noisy not the sounds of fleet footed Seraphs.

"Who are you?" Mathias asked standing in front of Renesis guarding his unconscious form

"Ple… Please help me," A delicate feminine voice said from beneath the cloak

"Help you with what?" Mathias asked still wary of the lithe figure

"The people…those people they want to cage me, and do horrible things to me," She said falling onto her knee's begging

"Why are they after you?" Mathias said growing suspicious of what had gotten this girl or female into this trouble

"It's because of these," She pulls the cloak off revealing and dirty and bruised girl

Slowly he saw why the girl was in danger, as she spread her slate grey wings. She put her hands to her face and cried as about a dozen humans burst into their view.

"It's an odd color not the normal black, but you are a banished Angel are you not?" Mathias said knowing the answer just wanting to here the girl admit it

"We are both Angels no matter what labels we have, will you forsake me to these humans?" She pleaded tears flying from her eyes

The mob of humans surrounded Mathias and girl ignoring the slumped Renesis who still lay motionless.

"What are you doing here," A rather stout man walking up and putting a finger in Mathias's face

With ease Mathias snapped the finger back quickly breaking it at the joint

"Whatever problem you need to settle with the girl is not my business I and my friend are leaving now though," Mathias said looking into the faces of the men surrounding him knowing he could kill them all quickly

"The girl stays with us though right," The man with the newly broken finger, said holding his injured hand

"I do not care in the least what happens to the girl," Mathias said as he turned to walk thru the crowd to Renesis

"You hear that girly you are ours, your own kind abandons you. Now come here a be a good little bitch," The man with the broken finger said advancing toward the girl

"Please don't leave me," She cried out grabbing a hold of Mathias cape dirtying the pure white fabric

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands," Mathias said as he slapped the girl sending her tumbling into the crowd

"We have you now girl," A few of the men said grabbing at her cloths attempting to rip them off of her

As Mathias turned toward Renesis everything silenced not a single sound not a tree branch waving in the breeze nothing. Then he saw it, a figure pulsating with a vibrant red aura, picking the quivering girl off the ground and pulling her to his body. Mathias finally realized this powerful being was Renesis. As the girls face pressed against Renesis's chest the bodies of every member of the mob burst into piles of blood and oddly cut pieces of flesh. Speechless Mathias watched as Renesis still clutching the girl tightly flew into the air the aura diminishing as Renesis flew. Renesis flew till he felt the last of his over used strength disappear as he landed in a clearing less than a mile away.

"Don't worry you are safe now," Renesis said still clutching the girl; he passed out, but oddly with a smile on his face.

The girl clung to Renesis and wept onto his shirt soaking the fabric, as it wearer slept. Mathias watched the scene from a nearby tree, wondering what and why Renesis had done something like that.

About an hour later Renesis stirred waking the exhausted girl who still clung to her savior.

"Hey there, are you all right?" Renesis asked in a calm soothing voice

"Yes thanks to you." She said still clinging to his shirt

"My name is Renesis, what's yours?" Renesis asked gently

"My name is Kialla, thank you very much for saving me ," Kialla said relief finally washing over her

"It was no problem, I couldn't just let such a pretty girl get hurt could we?" Renesis said as the girl hugged him, but Renesis eyes were focused on Mathias who wore an angry facial expression.

Mathias droped down from his treetop perch, and walked toward the two.

"Renesis we need to be leaving!" Mathias said his anger showing in his tone.

"Yes we all do need to get to Tanis," Renesis said looking into the girl's eyes as she looked up at him.

"Renesis we are going alone, you cannot bring that girl, and she is a banished one. You will disgrace us by letting this (Mathias points to Kialla) enemy with us to the camp," Mathias yelled the veins in his neck pulsing in anger.

"And you expect me to just leave Kialla here so she can wander around till some other creature finds her? She will come with us," Renesis said standing up picking the young women up off the ground to stand with him .

Renesis saw the girl was not too much shorter than him only maybe by about two to three inches making her around 5' 7". She had very nice proportions and even though her long black hair was matted with dirt and leaves it still looked fairly beautiful and at the same time nostalgic. It finally dawned on him that this girl looked nearly identical to the one in his dreams. His excitement nearly drove him to bring it up, but he thought better of it, not wanting to upset the girl.

"You may want to put this on," Renesis said handing the girl one of his plain white t-shirts, he had noticed her own shirt had been ripped exposing the majority of her left breast, and felt it would be better if she at least kept her dignity.

"Thank you," Kialla said, the shirt acting more like a small skirt then a shirt

"Lets finish our trip to Tanis then," Renesis says to Mathias, as he lifts Kialla into his arms holding her tightly almost as if she were a child, not the young woman that she is

They flew the remaining half hour and soon saw the walls of Tanis growing larger by the second. They approached the camp and landed on its outskirts before walking into the encampment.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

Well to the few who ever did check out my work, I thank you, to all others who read my fanfic. This is my first work I did almost a year ago I recently decided to actually put forth effort into it this time so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Into Exile We Flee!

The camp was silent as they approached it was early morning so it was to be expected. The guards looked suspiciously at the trio as they walked into the makeshift garrison.

"Hey you," Yelled one of the guards, as he noticed Kialla's wing color.

"Yes?" Renesis said, glaring at the man.

"What is that black wing doing with you?" He spat out his words dripping hatred.

"That is not your business," Renesis said, as he started walking again. Taking Kialla's hand into his own.

The guards looked at each other and decided this should be told to the Sergeant. As the trio walked towards the roaring fire in the middle of the tents, the looks of their fellow soldiers bore down on them. Mathias slowed letting the pair get a few steps ahead of him, as he did not want whatever was going to happen next become his problem as well.

"Here, have a seat," Renesis said, guiding Kialla to a log rolled near the fire.

Renesis lowered his voice to a whisper"Kialla whatever happens next just do not leave my side ok," He said not taking his eyes off the fire.

She nodded.

"RENESIS…MATHIAS, what the hell are you two doing bringing the enemy into the camp. This is an outrage explain yourselves," The sergeant screamed at them his face red with anger.

"Sir I apologize, but I have nothing to do with this," Mathias said attempting to alienate himself from the coming punishment.

"I take full responsibility for this Sir," Renesis said as he stood, Kialla standing up with him.

"Renesis is this why you sympathize with the enemy, because you have taken one as a lover?" The Sergeant asked heatedly.

"We are not lovers and we just crossed paths today," Renesis said in mock reverence, looking into the furious eyes of the sergeant.

"You will be thrown in jail for this, Captain come here," Sergeant said gesturing to a middle aged angel standing nearby.

"Jail?" Mathias asked finally saying something.

"Captain execute the girl, she has no place in this world. And you Renesis come here," The Sergeant demanded.

"EXECUTED?!?! For what she has done nothing," Renesis screamed standing in front of Kialla.

"Renesis move away or I will brand you a traitor, and you will join her," The Sergeant replied.

It happened fast the Captains sword swung down to behead Kialla, but suddenly he stopped, a sword protruding out his back thru his chest. There stood Renesis his hand bloody as the Captains blood slid down his blade. As the small crowd looked on in astonishment, Renesis pulled the sword out of the Captain, as the corpse slunk to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"What have you done?" Mathias screamed knowing this was going to get his friend sent to the gallows.

"Mathias I am sorry, but I have dreamed of this girl many times before and it doesn't matter to me what she is. I need to protect her till I find out why my dreams were plagued images of her." Renesis said looking at his friend as he once again took Kialla's hand into his.

"You traitor you killed a superior Officer," The Sergeant yelled advancing toward Renesis.

"We will be leaving Sir," Renesis said, his eyes wandered over to Mathias seeing if his friend would join him, but all Mathias did was shake his head. Renesis raised his sword defensively as he spread his crimson wings.

Kialla looked up at her savior, as she spread her ashen wings to fly.

"Kialla, go now I will be with you in a moment,' Renesis said his eyes never leaving the approaching Sergeant.

Kialla bunched her legs and leapt into the air, flapping her wings hard to gain altitude.

"Men kill the girl," The Sergeant said pulling his own sword out to deal his version of justice onto Renesis.

"Please don't I do not want to have more of my comrades bleed, because of me tonight," Renesis said, pleading with the soldiers as they spread their own wings about to chase after Kialla.

"Go now!" The Sergeant snapped watching as three solders, took flight flying quickly toward the girl.

"I am sorry," Renesis whispered.

In the blink of an eye Renesis appeared in front of the soldiers, a sad look upon his face as he quickly cut their heads off one after the other.

"Renesis! We will hunt you down you traitorous bastard!" The Sergeant screamed as Renesis and Kialla flew off into the rising sun, using the sun to block out their silhouettes, and chance for being followed.

Mathias watched as long as he could as his friend flew off leaving everything behind, on the slight whim that she meant something for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ok?" Renesis asked Kialla, cocking his head to the side to look at her.

"Yes I am, but why did you fight your own kind just to protect me?" Kialla questioned.

"I do not know what significance you have for me, but no one should be killed for doing nothing wrong," Renesis replied, he himself wondering about the consequences of his actions and the Sergeants last words to him.

Actually he had no doubt the Sergeant would stay true to his words and that thought worried him as he looked upon the girls face.

"I think we should find a town. So you can get some proper cloths and wash up," Renesis said breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok, but I do not have money" Kialla replied turning her face from him.

"I did not intend on having you buy anything, I still have some money though not all of it" he sighed.

I guess I will need to go home and get the rest of my money and some clothes. I wonder if Grandpa has heard what I did yet? Renesis thought to himself.

Soon they came to a village on the edges of the Seraph Kingdom.

"We should walk in and try to blend," Renesis said, gliding to the ground a bit away from the village.

"Ok," Kialla said, following Renesis to the ground.

They quickly pulled their wings into their backs as far as they would go, leaving them looking almost like humans. Then they begin the short walk to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

Well to the few who ever did check out my work, I thank you, to all others who read my fanfic. This is my first work I did almost a year ago I recently decided to actually put forth effort into it this time so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Heart flutter

The two walked into the small village, and tried to blend with the villagers. Which did not seem very hard seeming as though most of the villagers were not wealthy or did not appear to have anything, but peasant jobs. Even though the shirt Kialla wore was a bit of an eye catcher, and more than a few times Renesis did have to glare at some less than admirable men, in order to turn their gazes away from Kialla. Eventually they found a small inn, which did not look like much, but it would provide a roof and hopefully a bath.

"Hello anyone there?" Renesis said knocking on the front desk

"A guest, my apologies Sir I was out back tending to the garden." A short old lady said, looking over the counter thru thick glasses

"We were wondering if we could stay here?" Renesis asked politely

"It's been a while since we had guests, but yes by all means. You are welcome here as long as you like," The old women replied

"How much will it cost per night?" Renesis said, wondering where their rooms would be in this small house

"It will be 25 ryu a night for your room," The woman replied, actually having to think what they charged for a room

"Room?" Renesis said, as he looked to Kialla then to himself then to their still entwined hands

"Ma'am I thank you for my hospitality, my husband forgets his manners," Kialla spoke up bowing in appreciation

Renesis choke/coughed, as he realized what she said looking at her with innocent fear.

"To be young and in love. There is a small bathroom in your room, if you would like to wash up from your…journey," The woman said, noticing the blood that had stained Renesis's clothes.

Kialla just smiled as she held Renesis's hand tightly following the woman into the backyard where they saw a small hut. The old woman gestured them in handing them a key.

"Lunch will be in an hour," The woman said, as she walked back into the main house

Renesis let go of Kialla's hand as he walked over to the single window sitting on the edge looking at the sky. Kialla walked over and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry Renesis, I know you helping me has cost you a lot. I just want you to know I am thankful to you. And if there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask," Kialla said, softly holding back her tears knowing that this stranger just lost his world, for her, a girl he had never met till last night.

"It's no problem, but if I could why were you running in the woods anyway, and why did those people come after you?" Renesis asked, slowly replaying all his moments with her till now

"Well I just could not stay with my family anymore in Islindor it was just to much, they had tried to marry me off to some rich family who was just going to use me to further their own power. I simply ran away, I was too scared to wed a man, who only wanted me for my title not for love. Do you understand? That is why I ran away to find something for myself, to find my own happiness." Kialla said, wanting Renesis to know about herself, and to know how his actions could have put his life in danger

"So let me guess…it is Princess Kialla of the Kingdom of Aven, which means those soldiers who attacked us were Aven soldiers looking for you," Renesis concluded, feeling tense, and fearful of what this meant for wherever he and Kialla would go from here

"Yes I am sorry I did not say so earlier, but I was a little afraid of you and your friend, seeming as though you a Seraph Warriors. And I knew that it would not be good of me to announce my secret when you took me to your army camp. I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble." Kialla mumbled the last part, her head in her hands saying the words I'm sorry over and over again

Renesis watched on not sure what to do. On one hand he had just gotten involved with the Princess of the enemy nation, two he was sure killing the Aven soldiers was going to look really bad, should he be linked to their deaths. Finally he got up and crouched next to Kialla, holding the sobbing girl in his arms as her tired body finally, put her troubled mind at ease. She fell asleep minutes later in his arms. Renesis lifted her up and carried her to the bed and after tucking her in. Jumped out the window and walked to the house where he hoped food was waiting. At least that always cleared his mind.

"Hello ma'am," Renesis said, walking into the kitchen of the main house

"Hello Sir, is your wife going to be coming along soon as well?" She questioned not seeing the girl with him

"No she was tired from our journey I will bring her, some food after lunch and see if she in hungry." Renesis replied thinking about what he and Kialla were exactly

"Here you go," The woman, said handing him a boil or steaming stew and a loaf of bread

"Thank you very much," Renesis said, as he started to wolf down his stew hungrily

"I put some in this bowl, for Miss…come to think of it I do not know either of your names," The old women said, handing the soup bowl and some bread to Renesis

"My name is Renesis and my wife's name is Kialla," Renesis said, walking out the door as he headed back to his and Kialla's hut

Kialla yawned as she heard the door unlock as Renesis walked in, she lazily sat up looking at him groggily.

"Sorry if I fell asleep?" Kialla said, yawning

"No problem princess," Renesis said, with mock reverence

"So I see you are not happy, that I am royalty," Kialla said, her gaze shifting towards the ground

"Kialla I do not care that you are a princess, I care that I just fought against and killed your comrades. If I get linked to their deaths and you, we will be getting chased till they get you back. I am only looking at the dangers…for both of us," Renesis said, lightly lifting her chin till her eyes met his

"So I can stay with you for a while?" Kialla said, a small smile creeping into the corners of her lips

"Are you going to hog the bed, I hear princess's don't share very well," Renesis smirked, as he sat next to her

"Wait, share a bed?" Kialla stammered

"Look at the floor I am surprised we have not seen mice or bugs, unless you want to sleep down there cause I sure don't," Renesis said, his face a deep shade of red at having told her they would be sleeping together

Kialla blushed a deep shade of red as Renesis announced that they would be in the same bed. Though it really didn't seem too bad seeming as though the bed was quite large.

"O..ok," Kialla stuttered.

"Oh the old lady, made you lunch, I ate while you were sleeping, but she had me bring you some," Renesis said handing the bowl and bread to Kialla

"What kind of stew is this?" Kialla said tasting the still steaming liquid

"Ummm…good stew," Renesis said not really remembering much about his lunch except it was good.

"I thought you had some?" Kialla asked looking at him oddly

"Well I was really hungry so, I just ate it I really didn't taste much of it," He said looking away embarrassed that he ate his meal faster than he could taste.

"Are all Eden soldiers so weird?" Kialla murmured under her breath

"No actually most I guess, are not like me in the least. I guess I can be pretty weird sometimes," Renesis said, laughing at the thought of all the Eden soldiers acting like him

"I have a question I was not sure if I could ask, but since we are talking now at least would you mind," Kialla said, neatly sipping the liquid from her spoon.

"Go ahead and ask it, not like I am going to get mad over a question," Renesis said, suspecting what the question was, seeming as it was one he answered often when meeting new people.

"Your wings, and hair are different from my people or from what I know about your branch, why is that?" She said, looking up from her meal.

"I figured that was your question, and to tell you the truth no ones knows…including me," He said his eyes closed looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe one day someone will find out, and tell you," She said optimistically

"Trust me, it was weird enough having my hair this shade of red, but when my wings emerged and they too were red people started talking and coming up with rumors about me, though I knew that most people just saw me as different," Renesis said, feeling as though he had let something heavy off his chest.

"I think different is good, it means you are not bound to either side of this war, though I guess that does not matter now… Sorry to have brought that up," Kialla said realizing he must still be bothered by it judging from his tense composure.

"It's fine it's just that, I left my one friend who had not even stood by me when I was being threatened and to top it all off, I guarantee he is helping them find me. And even though he is my friend he see's his duty as more then our friendship, and I left my Grandpa the only family I knew," Renesis said his voice cracking as his crimson eye's almost betrayed him by releasing tears.

He turned away, and got up to walk out the door, to get himself together again, but as his hand reached for the doorknob, a gentle hand grasped his other hand. He turned seeing a teary eyed Kialla crying the tears which he was too proud to shed. The two sat on the bed holding one another, as the weight of their situation became fully apparent.

"I feel such like a baby," Kialla said wiping her tear stained face.

"I won't tell, besides it felt nice holding you though I could have done without the tears. I hate seeing people cry its makes me get all choked up," Renesis smiled at Kialla, as the beauty wiped her eyes on a towel.

"Don't worry I do not cry often, besides crying is not fitting for an Aven princess, but sadly I always cry especially when I am alone," Kialla said, her cheeks red with embarrassment at having admitted such a childish thing.

"I think that's cute," Renesis said, as he caught her eyes with his

Kialla moved closer to Renesis and tilted her head to his slowly bringing her lips to his. He kissed her back loving the soft and gentle caress of her lips on his. Her hand went around his neck as his snaked around to the small of her back each pulling the other in closer. In some small way fighting the desolate feeling each felt. Finally the two broke the kiss looking into each others eyes Renesis's crimson orbs staring back at the cerulean blues of Kialla, both felt on fire, but before they did anything to irreparable Renesis got up and without a word walked outside laying on the grass basking in the evening sun going over what had just happened.

"What was I thinking," Renesis thought running his fingers over his still tingling lips "She is a princess for God sakes"

As he lay there Kialla walked out and layed next to Renesis, slowly cuddling next to him as if he wouldn't feel it. He turned and wrapped an arm around her petite frame making the decision that if his life was going to be hell he would rather face it with his dream girl. He kissed the corner of her mouth not letting her get her lips on his.

"Your no fun," Kialla pouted as Renesis once again dodged her attempt to press her lips to his, instead she got another quick peck on the corner of her lip.

"I am having fun," Renesis laughed, admiring Kialla features closely

"hmph," She frowned

"This is going to sound weird, but I am glad that we are in this together," Renesis whispered into her ear, kicking himself mentally for such a wimpy statement

"Since when did my savior go from being a warrior to such a wonderful man?" She asked rhetorically

"Since this man met you," Renesis said, finally pressing his lips against hers, passionately kissing her, he lightly parted his lips letting his tongue beg her for entrance into her mouth which she freely gave, they stayed liked this for sometime each letting themselves get caught up in the moment.

I got to ask what do you guys think, I did not want to rush this scene, but at the same time it is an integral part of this story. If you think I rushed it I will go push it farther in the story I thought it was a good moment for them both to just let go of their problems and find comfort in each other. If you think I was wrong feel free to let me know.

O btw a "ryu" is equal to about $2 U.S. currency, there are smaller denominations of money within the fanfic, but most will be above a "ryu" or be a fractional value of it. Like if the dinner cost 4 and a quarter "ryu" that means roughly $ 8.50.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGELUS BLOODLUST**

Well to the few who ever did check out my work, I thank you, to all others who read my fanfic. This is my first work I did almost a year ago I recently decided to actually put forth effort into it this time so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: Fiery Passions

It had been a few hours as the evening sun had begun to set Kialla and Renesis lay beneath the sky, staring into the abyss. Kialla rolled over and kissed Renesis gently breaking him from his daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" Kialla asked

"That life just got a whole lot more complicated," Renesis said, turning to look at her face.

"Why do you think that?" Kialla said looking concerned.

"Well I am now somewhat involved with a princess, I have the nation of Eden searching for me in order to execute me for treason. And most likely have the nation of Aven looking for me as well," Renesis sighed suddenly feeling apprehensive about what lay ahead.

"You shouldn't think about that stuff so much it is just a downer," Kialla said taking Renesis's hand into her own.

Renesis snapped his head to the air, he had been trained to notice all things and to be alert, and what he heard shook him to the core. Above them Aven riders flying some of the very last to fly the few remaining drakes left from the old world.

"Kialla get ready to run, get all our stuff and tell the old woman to go… NOW," he yelled rushing into the hut and grabbing his sword.

"Renesis what is going on why are you getting ready to fight?" Kialla cried out running to warn the old woman

The blast was large even for a drake it came fast a swirling ball of fire, Renesis burst forth taking a leap into the air unfolding his wings completely as he sped toward the incoming inferno. He swung his sword and deflected the fireball. The chaos was amazing the village came alive, people screaming and running in all directions as a drake and his Aven rider, hovered in front of Renesis. The drake was not meant for agility fights it was meant to raze houses and castles and compared to Renesis this dragon was slow in comparison. The rider spread his jet-black wings climbing off the dragon and hovering next to the beast. Renesis surged forward his speed a blur to Kialla and the old woman, the dragon was not as easy a challenge as Renesis thought and with the rider keeping Renesis away from the beasts neck the drake was able to lunge and spit it's fire continually at the red winged angel. Renesis narrowly missed getting bitten by the large beast, which would be fatal. The beasts rider, continually lunged his glaive toward Renesis, who could just parry it as, the long weapon and the dragons reach kept him at bay.

"Why are you here?" Renesis yelled after dodging the drake jaws once again

"I am here to take my princess," The man said again thrusting his weapon towards Renesis

"She does not want to go back!" Renesis stated defiantly

""Whether she wants to or not is not my concern I have been dispatched to just bring her back to her family," The man yelled as he nicked Renesis's arm

"I won't let you take her!" Renesis said, as he swung his sword at the mans stomach

"Boy we already have her," He laughed and point his free hand towards the ground

Renesis thought it was a bluff, but quickly back away from the man to looks towards Kialla and saw a group of black wings in silver armor stuff her into a crate.

"Stop leave her alone!" He screamed as the man flew in front of him blocking any rescue he could make

"You lose, next time … well you don't have a next time the fireball emerged as the man literally flipped in the air the fireball passing thru where he had been a minute before.

The fireball hit Renesis and Kialla made a desperate attempt to get to him as he bounced into the ground, the fire enveloping his writhing body. Then she was thrown into a crate, it was strapped closed with just a few small holes to let her breath. She screamed and cried, but already knew that Renesis was gone. Then she felt a soft touch on her cheek or had she imagined it. The men above her, were running around she could hear the drake shrieking in anger. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew something was happening.

"What is this?" The drake rider said looking at the inferno that still burned

Renesis stood he felt like he had the night before when he had met Kialla, invincible. His sword had been thrown a few feet away, but he neglected to retrieve it. He looked down at the glowing claws that had emerged from his fingers his wings had become so much lighter, he jumped and immediately, was clutching the drakes throat his claws crushing the writhing beasts throat the rider turned and rushed to protect his mount, but it was to late. Renesis flapped and in one mighty beat of his wings he was in front of the rider his palm flap against the mans chest, a bright burst of red light created a gaping hole in the riders chest, who's wings crumpled as he died, in mid air. Renesis turned to the men who foolishly stood there ground guarding the crate, which held Kialla. He swooped low grabbing his sword on his way to mercilessly destroy the enemy.

"RENESIS STOP NOW!" Kialla screamed thru the crate

"Kialla these men need to be punished," Renesis said his voice strained as he stood in front of the group of raven winged soldiers

"They are just following orders, give them a chance to flee. You do not need to kill them," Kialla pleaded with the demon that Renesis had become

"Flee those are your princess's wish's, if you do not leave I will slaughter you like the animals you are." Renesis said, his voice becoming more anger filled at having to hold back

The remaining soldiers flapped hard racing away from the vengeance bent angel. Renesis ripped open the crate and Kialla saw the rage filled angel who had once again saved her, his blood red hair waved wildly around his head as if the wing just kept it afloat, his eyes glowed a deep red, and his wings looked amazing equipped to such an amazing killing machine.

"Hmmm he is almost there," a man said watching the spectacle from a distance as the crimson angel slowly calmed and transformed back to his normal state, in the arms of Kialla

The old woman had bandaged the cut on Renesis's right arm, and had suggested rest for the both of them. They reluctantly agreed, the woman handed Kialla her daughters old nightgown, sure that it would be better than sleeping in the shirt she still had on.

"Lets go," Kialla said, taking Renesis's left hand and escorting him to the hut

"I am going to take a bath," Renesis said, after throwing some wood on the fire to warm the hut up, he walked into the small bathroom as Kialla pouted at having to wait

Kialla sat on the bed still shaking about all that had happened tonight. All of Renesis's fears had materialized and they had been lucky he was able to fend the attackers off. Kialla looked at the fire seeing the same fiery glow in the eyes of Renesis when he had opened the crate she had been thrown in. It had scared her at first, but as he was calming down and getting back to normal she saw that his eyes showed something different when he looked at her, it made her feel safe.

"Your turn," Renesis said walking out of the bathroom in his boxers his towel hung around his neck.

Kialla turned bright red, she had not thought he would dress like that in front of her, but he had. She disappeared into the bathroom as Renesis turned to look at her. Renesis lay down under the covers resting while he waited for Kialla to get done with her bath. He accidentally fell asleep and only woke up when Kialla blew out the candle and climbed into bed, instead of splitting the bed Kialla wrapped her arms around Renesis pressing her body against his. He woke up opening his eyes as she laid her damp head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Kialla looked up at Renesis and was greeted by a passionate good night kiss. As they lay in their bed, Renesis rubbed his hand across Kialla's tummy loving the feel of her body. She giggled as he lightly tickled her. She nibbled on his ear lovingly as Renesis finally stopped running his hand over stomach and rested it on her, butt pulling her closer to him as he laid his head back onto the pillow. She felt him begin to let sleep over take him and as she lay on his chest his heart beat slowly put her to sleep


End file.
